Sleepover (A Staubrey Fanfic)
by wormholeplanet
Summary: Minor Bechloe, set after PP3.
1. Chapter 1

Stacie was not Aubrey's type. Aubrey liked people who were visibly tough, assertive and keeps to themselves.

Stacie wasn't that person.

So that's probably why Chloe took it as such a huge shock.

"There is no fucking way!"

Chloe doesn't like to cuss, but this was just too much.

"The Aubrey Posen has a crush on Stacie Conrad?" She questions.

"Oh, shut up." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Y'know, Aubrey, I really thought you were into the strong, military man type."

"No, that's what my dad wants for me."

"When did this start?" Chloe asks excitedly.

"Since her first year." Aubrey replies shyly and quietly.

"Oh, honey."

Chloe hugs Aubrey.

"Has anything ever happened between you guys?" Chloe asks.

"No. I was going to tell her after The Bellas Kennedy Center Performance, but we all know what happened then."

Both of them simultaneously shiver in disgust.

"Well, What are you waiting for?" Says Chloe.

"What do you mean, Chloe? We're adults now. She has a KID."

"But you still like her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Bree, you are a lost cause." Chloe sighs.

"Why do you like her?" Chloe adds.

"Just, Everything. She's funny. She's both pretty and hot as fuck at the same time, her goddamn eyes, and she's also a fucking genius. When I'm with her I feel like I can let go. I soften up. Like Beca with you. When I'm with her I'm not the scary former Bellas captain. I'm just Aubrey. And I don't get to be just Aubrey a lot."

"Aww. That's so sweet."

—

"Anastasia!"

"Hi, mom." Stacie replies with a smile. She hasn't talked to her mom over the phone in a while.

"How's everything going? Do you finally have an actual boyfriend?" Her mom adds.

"No mom. And yes, everything is going great."

"That's great, sweetie. But seriously? No one?"

"Well, there is one person that I've been thinking about for a long time."

"Aubrey?"

"How did you know?" Stacie asks.

"Moms have a sixth sense. You would know."

—

"Bree! Come over here!" Chloe squealed.

"What?" Asked Aubrey as she walked over to Chloe.

"Amy invited us over for a Bellas sleepover get together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And Stacie's going to be there." Chloe wiggle her eyebrows.

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

—

"What's up pitches!" Fat Amy exclaims as she welcomes the girls into her house. They all move to the living room and greet each other.

"Aubs!" Stacie exclaims.

"Stace!"

The two girls hug.

"You know I hate it when you call me Aubs." Stacie teased as they pulled out of the hug.

Stacie leans in.

"I think we both know you don't." Stacie whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

They both see Chloe raise her eyebrows suggestively at them, and quickly pull away.

"Alright aca-bitches, let's play truth or dare!" Amy declares.

"No. Last time I played truth or dare with you, Amy, I had to streak through the neighborhood." Aubrey replies.

"I'd like to see that." Stacie smirks, and whispers in Chloe's ear.

Chloe slaps her, but is shocked.

"Come on Aubrey." Amy says.

"Fine."

"Hell yeah! Who's going first?" Amy exclaims.

"I'll start." Chloe says.

"Ummmmm...Stacie!" Chloe chooses.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replies.

Oh god.

"I dare you to hold hands with anybody of your choosing for the rest of the game." Chloe says.

"It's not 2nd grade, Beale. That's easy." Stacie walks over to Aubrey.

Aubrey's stomach flutters.

They make eye contact for a few seconds, a type neither can explain, and interlock hands.

Chloe smirks.

"All right. Aubrey. Truth or dare?" Stacie asks.

Aubrey looks at Chloe with a death glare.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on somebody in the Bellas?" Stacie asks.

Aubrey freezes.

"Ummmm...yes." She mutters.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Ashley says. "Who was it?"

"That wasn't the question!" Aubrey exclaims.

"We will figure it out!" Beca yells.

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Alright, Stacie, truth or dare?" Aubrey asks.

"Truth."

"Have YOU ever had a crush on someone in the Bellas?"

"Yeah." Stacie replies.

"Wait, what?" The Bellas say.

"You're Gay?" Aubrey asks.

"Well, bi."

"Ok."

They look at each other.

"Alright, Posen and Conrad, stop having eye sex and continue the game." Cynthia Rose adds.

They both blush furiously.

"You know what? I have to get some water. Aubrey, come with me." Chloe drags Aubrey to the kitchen.

"What the hell, Chlo?!" Aubrey asks.

"We've been in here for 20 minutes, and Stacie's been flirting with you nonstop."

"That's not true."

"Sure, you can think what you want to think."

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

The girls play the game into the rest of the night.

—

"Alright girls, I think we should finish the night by watching a movie!" Chloe exclaims.

Chloe goes through Netflix, and chooses Love, Simon.

Chloe cuddles up with Beca, and the rest of the girls start watching.

"Aubrey, are you ok?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah." She mutters.

"Here, come cuddle with me." Stacie adds.

Aubrey moves over to Stacie, and Stacie puts her arm around the blonde.

The movie ends, and all the girls are asleep, except for Stacie and Aubrey.

"You know, I had a great time tonight." Stacie whispers.

"Me too." Aubrey smiles.

"How's the kiddo doing?" Aubrey asks.

"Bella is doing great. My sister is babysitting her tonight." Stacie smiles.

"That's great."

"How's life going? Found someone special?" Stacie asks.

"Life going pretty good. And, no, I'm single."

They smile at each other.

"You know, I love spending time with you." Stacie says.

"I do too."

They look into each other's eyes, and both see a world in them.

Aubrey moves her face towards Stacie's. They move closer and closer until finally, Stacie puts her lips on Aubrey's and starts kissing her passionately. Their lips move together in sync, savoring every moment. After what felt like a lifetime, yet also the blink of an eye, they slowly back away together.

And while the girls said every word of love, passion, and admiration there is in the world with their eyes, a single word did not come out of Aubrey nor Stacie's mouth as they fell asleep, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the morning and Aubrey and Stacie are "brushing their teeth" in the bathroom, while the rest of the girls were sitting in the living room.

"Alright, girls. Let's just address the elephant in the room. We all saw Stacie and Aubrey making out last night." Chloe states.

Turns out, they weren't really asleep.

"I'm still shocked." Beca adds.

"How?." Fat Amy asks.

"I don't know." Beca adds.

"I knew that Aubrey had the hots for her, but wow." Chloe says.

"What do we do? Do we say something?" Beca asks.

"I don't think we should." Chloe replies.

Out of nowhere, the girls hear a loud moan.

"Stacie! Fuck!" They hear coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god." Chloe blushes.

"Are they seriously?" Cynthia Rose adds.

"Oh my god!" They hear.

"Did Aubrey Posen just take the Lords name in vain?" Chloe jokes.

"Dude, stop joking, they're fucking in my bathroom!" Amy responds.

"You know, I never took Aubrey as a bottom." Beca teases, and Chloe gives her a semi-playful nudge.

"What do we do now? Should we just leave?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." Amy says.

Just as they are about to leave, Stacie and Aubrey come out of the bathroom, straightening their clothes.

"Hey guys." Stacie says.

"Hey." Beca replies, trying to hide her smirk.

The Bellas continue on with breakfast, like nothing's happened.

—

"So, How was the sex?" Chloe asks, gripping the steering wheel. Aubrey is sitting in the front passenger's seat right next to her.

Aubrey chokes on her own spit.

"Wha- oh my god!" Aubrey blushes hard, and covers her face with her hands.

"You know, Bree, I thought you were more dominant." Chloe teases.

"Oh my god! Were we really that loud?" The blonde asks.

"Everybody in the house heard."

Aubrey was mortified.

"Fuck, what do I do know?" Aubrey panics.

"Bree, calm down. Also, I'm glad you and Stacie finally got together. You look so happy."

"Thanks." Aubrey smiles.

—

Set at the Next Bellas gathering, Nearly two years later.

"Ay, look! It's my two favorite people who had sex in my bathroom!" Amy says.

"Shut up, Amy." Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully.

"We missed you guys!" Stacie adds, coming in for a group hug.

"We need to catch up! I haven't seen you guys since the great bathroomgate of 2018." Amy says.

Stacie and Aubrey both roll their eyes.

"So, what's been happening?" Jessica asks excitedly.

"Well..." Chloe replies, raising both her and Beca's hand up to show 2 rings.

"Oh my god!" All the Bellas squeal and hug them.

"Congratulations!" Stacie adds.

"So, what's going on with Staubrey?" Beca asks.

"Something similar." Aubrey smiles, and the couple holds up their hands too to reveal rings.

"Congrats!" All the Bellas come in for another group hug.

"How did this happen? Who proposed?" Amy asks excitedly.

"Aubrey did!"

"Wow, Bree, I didn't know you had it in you." Chloe teases.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and kisses Stacie.


End file.
